La daga de diamante: La Mejor Amiga del Viento
by Runo Enma Misaki
Summary: (1 mes después de la segunda película) Creían que habían llegado a un final feliz, creían que no habría más dolor, creían que no había dragón que se enfrentara al nuevo alfa... Creían que estarían juntos para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

La Mejor Amiga del Viento

Capítulo I: La hoja de diamante

— ¡Vamos Chimuelo!‒ exclamó Hipo mientras volaba por los cielos con Astrid, su futura esposa, detrás de él.

— Esto es genial, Hipo‒ dijo Astrid mirando hacia el mar, su vista siguió hasta ver una isla rocosa‒ ¡Hey bajemos allí!‒ señaló con el dedo hacia la isla, Hipo asintió y le dio la orden a Chimuelo de bajar, Astrid lo siguió con Tormentula.

Al bajar Hipo desmontó su dragón, este a ser liberado corrió hacia Tormentula y juntos se fueron a correr por la isla

— ¡Regresen en media hora!‒ exclamó Astrid mientras les saludaba con la mano, por otro lado Hipo estaba mirando por una cueva que encontró en uno de los lados de la isla.

Vio algo brillante a más adentro de la cueva por lo que decidió investigar un poco. Al estar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia se dio cuenta de que ese objeto brillante era un trozo perfectamente cortado de diamante en forma de cuchilla, el trazo era tan perfecto que parecía hecho por mano del mismo dios Frey.

Hipo lo tomó con un poco de torpeza y timidez, un ligero rayo de luz se deslizó hasta el precioso mineral, Hipo se lo quedo mirando hasta que escuchó unos pasos provenientes de la entrada, guardó la cuchilla con extremo y rápido cuidado.

Astrid iba a preguntar que miraba pero su pregunta murió rápidamente en su garganta al ver el lugar que su futuro esposo había encontrado. Giró sobre sus tobillos mirando hacia un tragaluz formado naturalmente.

— Mira que hermoso es este lugar…‒ susurró, Hipo cruzó sus brazos e intentó ver lo mismo que Astrid, algo imposible, ya que cada vez que veía alguna parte del tragaluz de alguna forma el azul del cielo se convertía en verde y le recordaba a la cara de su padre

Astrid, al verlo se acercó un poco a él y le acarició la cara mientras colocaba su cabeza en su hombro. Hipo se ahorró las lágrimas y se dejó acariciar. Así permanecieron durante un tiempo hasta escuchar tres rugidos de dragón de la misma especie

— ¡Son Thunderdrum!‒ exclamó Hipo desasiendo el contacto entre Astrid y él

Ambos adolecentes corrieron a la salida de la cueva hacia sus dragones, cuando salieron vieron a sus dragones lanzándoles rugidos a los dragones desconocidos.

— ¡Chimuelo, Tormentula!‒ exclamó descendiendo su velocidad‒ ¿Qué sucede?

Y allí los vieron, tres Thunderdrum pre-adolecentes jugando con Chimuelo y Tormentula

— Esos… son

— ¡Big, Bang y Boom!*‒ completó Astrid acercándose a ellos‒ ¡Cuánto han crecido!

Los tres dragones se acercaron y se dejaron acariciar por la chica, Hipo lentamente se acercó por detrás hasta quedar justo al lado de Astrid.

— Oigan ¿Dónde está Tornado*?‒ preguntó entre risas, viendo como intentaban que Astrid siguiera acariciándolos

Big, Bang y Boom se miraron entre si y dejaron sus intentos de carisias de Astrid. Bang se acercó a Hipo a paso lento y tímido, lo miró a los ojos con pena. Hipo se rascó la nuca, giró sobre sus tobillos y se sentó en una roca alejado de los demás. Astrid, con mucho esfuerzo, logro que los tres dragones se fueran con Chimuelo y Tormentula.

— Hey…‒ susurró sentándose junto a él y poniendo una sobre su hombro‒ ¿Quieres hablar sobre esto?

Hipo soltó un gran suspiro— Sé que debí haberlo superado hace tiempo, pero aún no puedo dejarlo atrás, es como si todos los días esa vieja culpa volviera y me dijera; es tú culpa. Y ahora justo cuando lentamente lo supero, Tornado muere.

— Sabes… Creo que es normal que Tornado haya muerto‒ dijo, Hipo inmediatamente la miró como si hubiera asesinado a alguien justo frente a sus ojos‒ Lo que trato de decir es que los dragones escogen una pareja y se quedan con ella el resto de su vida y cuando uno muere, el otro no puede continuar y se deja morir, creo que son como los caballitos de mar

Hipo la miro por un rato y luego; se echó a reír a carcajadas. Astrid le dio un golpe en las costillas que le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones, se sostuvo su estómago con sus manos mientras se dejó caer, Astrid se le tiró enzima devolviéndole su ataque de risas.

— ¡Ya Astrid quítate!‒ exclamaba riendo

— ¡Lo haré cuando digas que tengo razón!‒ respondió

— ¡Ya, ya! Tienes razón‒ afirmó tomando a Astrid de la cintura‒ ¿Qué haría sin ti?

Astrid lo pensó por un tiempo y luego respondió; ‒ Nada.

La pareja se rió y se acercaron lentamente al otro

— ¡Que romántico!‒ exclamó una voz desde arriba, la joven pareja miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con la madre de Hipo acostada sobre su dragón sosteniéndose el mentón con una mano mientras jugaba con su bastón con la otra‒ Hijo; ¡Que buena suerte tienes! ¡Es como si la misma Freya* los hubiera juntado!, ¿Cómo serán mis nietos…?

Hipo y Astrid tomaron un color rojo que era de envidiar de los mismos tomates

— ¡M-Mamá!‒ exclamó sin soltar a Astrid‒ Todavía no hicimos "Eso"

— ¿Y no lo han hecho ya? ¡Por favor son veinteañeros!‒ gritó riéndose, Astrid e Hipo se miraron e inmediatamente se separaron

— ¡Señora! ¿Conoce a Big, Bang y Boom? ‒ preguntó Astrid posicionándose frente al dragón de doble ala

— Aún no he tenido el placer‒ respondió aun riéndose mientras habilidosamente bajaba de su dragón‒ ¿Estoico tenía un dragón?

—Sí, su nombre era Tornado era un Thunderdrum adulto

Mientras Astrid se encargaba de presentar los dragones a su madre Hipo se recostó en la piedra, giró su cuerpo dándoles la espalda y desfundó la cuchilla de diamante que había encontrado

— ¿Qué puedo hacer con esto…?

…

El ruido de un árbol cayéndose inundó el bosque haciendo que uno que otro pequeño dragón salga volando para huir del peligro inminente. La chica rubia soltó un gran bufido, estaba muy encabronada. Una suave corriente de aire le acarició la cara, a veces el único que podía consolarla cuando Hipo no estaba o necesitaba estar sola.

— ¡Maldición!‒ gritó mirando como su cuchillo se había roto, otra vez. Astrid lanzó furiosa el roto cuchillo para que terminase de romperse. Era el décimo… esta semana.

— ¡¿Por qué los cuchillos son tan débiles?!‒ exclamó, escuchó unos pasos a la distancia, inmediatamente una descarga feroz de adrenalina la sedujo con una propuesta de desafiar sus habilidades utilizando la hoja cortada a la mitad enterrada en una grieta a un metro de ella. El tiempo se congeló; en ese plazo Astrid dio una media luna con una mano hasta llegar a la grieta, sujetó la hoja hábilmente con dos dedos y el tiempo volvió a su rápido curso, la cuchilla salió rápidamente hasta llegar a su objetivo

— ¡Oh! ¡Se acobardó!‒ exclamó una voz femenina entre risas, Astrid giró los ojos con molestia

— ¡Te lo dije!‒ respondió una voz masculina entre estúpidas risas

— ¡Me iba a cortar a la mitad!‒ chilló Patapez mientras salía de las sombras

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?‒ preguntó Astrid mientras Tormentula se colocaba detrás de ella enfadada por haber sido despertada tan repentinamente y por ruidos tan molestos como las risotadas de los molestos gemelos

— Pasábamos volando y escuchamos un árbol cayendo‒ dijo Patán bajando de Diente-Púa

— Y quisimos venir a ver que estaba sucediendo, te vimos entrenando y quisimos ver si podías dar con Patapez‒ completó el pequeño Gustav (de 14 años) bajando de Púa-Diente mientras le daba un guiño con una sonrisa atractiva que haría caer a cualquier chica si no fuese por su estúpido maestro

— Ni lo intentes Gustav, está comprometida‒ le dijo Patán rodeándolo con su brazo‒ Mejor concéntrate en las hermosas solteras‒ Patán le guiñó el ojo a Brutilda, quien soltó un gran suspiro

— ¡Astrid intenta cortarle la cabeza a Brutilda con tu cuchillo!‒ exclamó Brutacio, pero ella ya se había ido.

Mucho más arriba y lejos Astrid volaba sobre Tormentula hacia Berk para por fin irse a dormir

— Vamos amiga, dejemos que se maten entre ellos‒ comentó Astrid mientras le acariciaba el lomo. Al poco tiempo llegaron a destino, Astrid camino hasta la herrería con Tormentula detrás de ella, Chimuelo al verlas corrió hacia Tormentula y juntos se fueron a correr lejos del pueblo para no molestar a los que ya dormitaban en sus camas

Astrid encontró a Hipo de espaldas mientras golpeaba algo con un martillo, al verlo ella se acercó lentamente, Hipo no se dio cuenta de la presencia de ella y siguió intentando romper la cuchilla de diamante.

Astrid lo abrazó por detrás con los ojos cerrados, Hipo se aterró y torpemente tapó la cuchilla

— Llegas temprano mi Lady‒ saludó intentando fingir normalidad

— Si es que se rompió mi cuchillo‒ respondió soltándolo y apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa de trabajo de Hipo

— ¿De nuevo?‒ preguntó entre risas

Astrid desfundó su cuchillo dividido en 14 pedacitos

— ¿Cómo hiciste para romperlo?‒ preguntó sosteniendo torpemente los pedacitos de un cuchillo traído por el mercader Johan desde algún lugar que él tuvo el placer de contar una historia donde él era un héroe recorriendo mil y un peligros.

— Lo lancé intentando darle a un árbol, pero simplemente se rompió y cayó, _al igual que el árbol… _

— Y-ya veo…

— Bien, me voy a dormir‒ informó levantándose de la mesa‒ Nos vemos mañana‒ Astrid le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a dormir en el cuarto que compartía con Hipo.

El jefe se quedó mirando el trozo de diamante y le dio una gran idea para el destino de la cuchilla.

Terrores Terribles cantaban en el techo, provocando que Astrid despertara. La rubia se frotó los ojos con una sonrisa, giró su cuerpo hacia el lado de la cama de Hipo y dijo, aún con los ojos cerrados;

— Buenos días Hi…po…

Astrid recorrió esa mitad de la cama con el brazo buscando algún mínimo rastro de que Hipo había ido a dormir la noche pasada, nada. Se levantó y vistió, algo encabronada porque ni siquiera se atrevió a decirle que no iría

— ¡Buenos días Astrid!‒ saludó la madre de Hipo mientras cocinaba algo

— Buen día señora‒ respondió Astrid respetuosamente

— No me digas señora‒ ordenó la madre de Hipo‒ Llámame por mi nombre

— De acuerdo Valka‒ respondió entre risas‒ ¿Hipo vino a dormir a noche?

— No, lo escuche‒ comentó luego miró detrás de Astrid para darse cuenta de que Chimuelo estaba durmiendo en un rincón‒ ¡Oh mira! Allí esta Chimuelo

Astrid volteó para ver que en verdad Chimuelo dormitaba en una improvisada cama, tomó un pescado que Valka había dejado para él y se acercó, colocándose en cuclillas

— Buenos días…‒ susurró acariciándole la cabeza y mostrándole el pescado‒ ¿Dónde está Hipo?

Chimuelo levantó la cabeza y comenzó a ver a los lados, al no encontrarlo se regresó a Astrid y le dio una clara indicación que no lo sabía. Astrid suspiró y dejo que Chimuelo se fuera a jugar con Tormentula como diariamente lo hacía.

— Ese idiota…‒ susurró Astrid para sí misma mientras ataba en una colita su largo cabello que ya le llegaba a la cintura oculta por una complicada coleta.

Mientras caminaba hacia la herrería se encontró con la extraña (Pero diaria) escena de Patán y Patapez intentando conquistar a Brutilda mostrando su ridícula forma de levantar pesos extremos a insegura base de sus piernas en constante movimiento y que en cualquier momento, se romperían con un seco sonido que haría eco seguido de sus gritos de dolor

Astrid los ignoró con un bufido y siguió su camino a la herrería, allí encontró a Hipo de espaldas sin camisa y sudoroso.

—Si no vas a ir a la cama podrías avisarme‒ comentó Astrid apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados

Hipo se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa, Astrid desvió la mirada sonrojada

— Tengo algo para ti‒ comentó poniéndose su remera y saliendo de la calurosa herrería

Con un silbido llamo a Chimuelo, Tormentula se acercó a Astrid y ambos volaron hasta el bosque. Hipo iba adelante buscando con su mirada entre los árboles, luego de un rato bajaron a un claro. Hipo desmontó a Chimuelo y trotó hasta un árbol.

— ¿Hipo que haces?‒ preguntó algo encabronada porque su novio no le había hablado en todo el trayecto

— Cuando fuimos a esa isla encontré una hoja de diamante, no sabía qué hacer con ella y cuando dijiste que se te había roto la cuchilla se me ocurrió hacerte un cuchillo que es prácticamente imposible de romper

Hipo le mostró el cuchillo, Astrid lo tomó torpemente y comenzó a inspeccionarlo.

— ¡Pruébalo! ¡Pruébalo!‒ le pidió con un brillo especial en sus ojos, Astrid pensaba decirle que no podría aceptarlo y que él debería usarlo para hacer algo para él mismo. Pero al ver ese brillo especial no pudo contradecirle.

Astrid se colocó en posición y lanzó el cuchillo como solía hacerlo hacia un árbol, el árbol se cayó… y se partió al medio. Se acercaron al árbol y vieron como el cuchillo estaba completamente enterrado y en perfectas condiciones

— Wow…‒ susurraron ambos, Hipo intentó desterrar el cuchillo; inútilmente

Astrid lo quitó con mucha facilidad y se lo entregó, Hipo estaba fascinado con su obra

—Hipo… Si no quieres quedártelo, está bien‒ comentó Astrid, Hipo se quedó mirando el cuchillo y lo devolvió a la mano de su amada

— No, yo lo hice para ti; es tuyo‒ dijo dándole de la mano y besándole la frente

— Gracias‒ susurró mientras chocaban sus frentes y entrelazaban sus dedos, iban a besarse pero el rugido de varios dragones desde Berk los sacó de su "aura de amor" arruinando su beso… Otra vez.

— ¿Qué crees que sea?‒ preguntó Astrid subiendo a Tormentula

— Algo grave‒ respondió Hipo montando a Chimuelo

Y así ambos jinetes volaron hasta su hogar…


	2. Chapter 2: De tal palo da la astilla

Capitulo II: De tal palo da la astilla

Los dragones llegaban en docenas, montados por jinetes con armadura que no dejaba ver nada de piel. Los jinetes de Berk contratacan procurando de que ninguno llegue al gran salón o lastimen a los niños que corrían despavoridos hacia un refugio. Algunos vikingos valientes; sedientos de pelea y derramamiento de sangre dormido por cinco años de paz se armaron con hachas, lanzas, arcos o cualquier arma que encuentren y se lanzaron a la línea de fuego sin pensarlo más de un instante.

— ¿Qué están esperando inútiles?— preguntó Bocón con un notable tono de desagrado en su voz— ¡Los que no puedan pelear a la herrería y los demás ataquen!

— ¿Dónde está Hipo? ¿Alguien lo vio?— interrogó Valka bajando de Saltanubes después de haber salvado a unos niños rodeados por dragones

— ¡Yo lo vi!— exclamó Brutilda levantando la mano como una niña de primaria que sabía la respuesta a una complicada pregunta, todos la miraron esperando una respuesta‒ Lo vi, esta mañana; yendo al bosque con Astrid

Las estúpidas risas de los gemelos resonaron por el área, Patán y Patapez la miraron con estúpidas sonrisas y caras sonrojadas. Brutilda giró su mirada hasta Eret quien la mirada con una ceja levantada, le hizo un gesto con la mano y una sonrisa estúpida.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos?— preguntó Patán levantando las manos para luego golpear sus piernas con ellas— Pero tampoco es como si lo necesitáramos—murmuró mirando algún punto en el suelo

— Patapez: Ve a proteger a los aldeanos, Brutacio, Brutilda: Busquen un lugar seguro, Patán, Eret vamos a pelear— ordenó Valka, todos hicieron inmediato caso a su orden aunque Brutilda, Patán y Patapez bufaron. Ellos por separarse de Brutilda y ella; por separarse de Eret.

…

— ¿Pero qué demonios sucede?— preguntó Astrid mirando como Hipo no quitaba su vista del frente

Más adelante se encontraron con los gemelos que les explicaron, molestos por no quedarse a pelear, la situación. Astrid e Hipo intercambiaron miradas preocupadas y volaron lo más rápido que el viento les dejaba. Hipo se adelantó rápidamente, dejándola varios metros atrás, cada vez se hacía más pequeño hasta que fue solo un punto negro en un cielo azul

— _Maldición— _bufó en voz baja, quejándose de su suerte— _Si solo el viento soplara a mi espalda…_

Y como si Astrid pudiera controlar el viento, una rápida ráfaga la llevó volando hasta rebasar a Hipo

— ¿¡Qué estas esperando Hipo!?— preguntó entre risas— ¡Vamos, rápido!

Hipo se le quedó mirando, luego intercambió una mirada confundida con Chimuelo

— Te estás haciendo lento— le regañó, Chimuelo respondió golpeándole con una de sus escamas que sobresalían de su cabeza, vio a la distancia como Astrid descendía con Tormentula y se borraba de su vista después de haber tomado su hacha y correr colina abajo

…

— ¡Valka!— gritó Astrid después de salvarla de que un dragón se la llevara— ¿Qué sucede?

— No lo sé— respondió respirando con dificultad, Astrid la llevó hasta Saltanubes, el dragón rugió y fue a llevar a Valka con los demás hasta su recuperación

Big, Bang y Boom peleaban con los dragones desconocidos disparando pequeños tornados de aire provocando que varios cayeran mientras Eret y Patán peleaban codo a codo, o al menos lo intentaban; desde que Brutilda había intentado besar a Eret después de una cena donde Valka había hecho un brindis por Hipo y Astrid pidiendo a Frigg y Freya que el amor que esa pareja se profesara fuera eterno y, como siempre, tener bellísimos nietos. Ambos se miraron sonrojados ya acostumbrados a que la madre de Hipo se haya sobre emocionado y encantado con el hecho de que su hijo tuviera una novia quien sería su esposa. Al final de la fiesta le pidieron a Brutilda y Brutacio llevar unas cajas muy pesadas llenas de material que el mercader Johan había enviado con la promesa de que asistiría a la boda. Supuestamente Brutilda iba a abrir las puertas mientras Brutacio llevaba las cajas. Pero su hermano gemelo se había emborrachado, estaba con Bocón cantando una extraña canción de gloria rogando a Odín que cuando mueran vallan al Valhala, lo más extraño es que Hipo se les había sumado después de tomar unos vasos de ron. Astrid se lo llevó mientras él le decía que cuando muera ella fuera su Valkiria que lo llevara al bufet eterno donde descansarían mientras intentaba darle un beso, ella respondía positivamente a todas sus suplicas con un tono cansado mientras evitaba que la besara con ese espantoso aliento de ron que empapaba sus labios. Antes de irse le pidió a Eret que ayudara a Brutilda a llevar esas pesadas cajas hacia la armería, él aceptó de mala gana después tomó las cajas que Brutilda llevaba.

_« Que fuerte eres»_ le había dicho mientras recorría uno de sus fornidos brazos con la punta uno de sus dedos, Eret respondió con un bufido cansado. Sabia del triángulo amoroso que se había formado entre Brutilda, Patán y Patapez, no quería meterse dentro de esa estupidez colocando a esos dos contra él en un lio amoroso. Al llegar colocó las cajas en una esquina, enderezó su espalda, el ruido de sus huesos resonó hasta los oídos de Brutilda, esta se dio vuelta y empujó a Eret hasta una pared le sonrió mirándolo a los ojos, se acercó a sus labios con determinación. Eret apretó los labios mientras intentaba zafarse de ella, pero Brutilda lo tomó por la nuca y lo obligó a acercarse, obviamente; estaba borracha.

« _¡OYE TÚ!» _le había gritado Patán luego de lanzarle una lata vacía a la cabeza, Eret se frotó el lugar donde le habían golpeado agradeciendo a los dioses por eso, Brutilda se retiró indignada con la cara sonrojada y el aliento comenzando a apestarle a ron, acercándose a Patán para gritarle pero él la apartó con una mano « _¿Quién te crees para intentar besar a mi novia?»_ le había gritado, Eret respondió con una "E" arrastrada hasta que Patán lo empujo llevándose a Brutilda con él.

— ¡Cuidado!— le gritó Eret después de tirarlo al suelo para que una flecha no lo matara

Patán se levantó molesto, se limpió los restos de tierra que se habían quedado en su chaleco y miró a Eret enfadado

— ¡No necesitaba tu ayuda!— le renegó— Diente-Púa me hubiera protegido—Se dio la vuelta para ver como su dragón se iba volando de allí, Patán bufó y luego dijo intentando apaciguar el ridículo que había hecho hace unos instantes, agregó— Seguramente fue a traerme un arma ¡Diente-Púa! ¡Tráeme un hacha!

Su dragón se dio la vuelta, Patán estaba con los brazos cruzados. Derribó a un jinete enemigo y le quitó el hacha que llevaba, se acercó a Patán y la dejo caer a su lado. El vikingo tomó el mango del arma y comenzó a caminar y calló al no poder desenterrarla, aunque jaló fuertemente de ella, el hacha se había enterrado profundamente en el suelo y se reusaba a salir. Eret solo se alejó de allí con su dragón para ayudar a los demás.

…

— ¡Allí estas!— exclamó Astrid luego de derrotar a un tipo que venía en un rompe cráneos— ¿¡Dónde demonios andabas!?

— Perdón Astrid— le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa— El viento se vino contra mi

— Deja tus estúpidas escusas y acaba con esto de una vez— le ordenó, Hipo tuvo miedo de su vida, y le hizo una seña a chimuelo para que prosiguiera

El dragón rugió, los dragones derrotados huyeron reduciendo a la mitad a los enemigos. Se escuchó un silbido bastante agudo, los dragones enemigos, que no habían sido derrotados, se pararon, aunque algunos estaban en una pelea, y se fueron hacia los barcos. Los vikingos comenzaron a dar gritos de gloria diciendo que ellos fueron los vencedores. Hipo y Astrid tampoco se mantenían tranquilo, aún más, estaban nerviosos, el viento alrededor de la joven vikinga comenzó a acelerarse. A lo lejos se escuchó dos ruidos secos. Un barco de inmenso tamaño apareció destruyendo a las naves enemigas, en la popa un hombre que no pretendía más de 20 años, según su cuerpo, con un bastón y una capa de escamas de dragón.

— ¡N-no puede ser!— exclamó Eret con una espantosa cara de terror

— ¿Qué sucede Eret?— le preguntó Astrid al ver esa espantosa expresión que se apoderaba de todo el cuerpo de su amigo

— Él es…— susurró después de haberse dejado caer de rodillas mientras unas lágrimas amargas de recuerdos del pasado recorrían sus mejillas— Él es la misma imagen del demonio, él es… El hijo de Drago Manodura, mil veces más terrible


	3. Sacrificio y recompensa

Capitulo III: Pensamos que ganaríamos

Maderas eran llevadas sin rumbo por las olas; barcos enemigos reducidos a nada; una nave de gran tamaño en medio de todas ellas; en la popa, un hombre de deslumbrante armadura que cubría hasta su rostro y con un bastón en la mano. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir, las palabras eran pocas e insignificantes para describir el sentimiento de terror en los cuerpos de los vikingos.

Cuando el gigantesco barco llegó a la orilla el hombre de capa bajó de un salto a la playa. Los vikingos, encabezados por Hipo y Astrid, se aseguraron de no soltar sus armas ya que sus manos estaban sudorosas y temblantes, el miedo los poseía por completo y les negaba el derecho a mover su cuerpo sin intervenciones sentimentales.

— Perdonen la barbaridad de los actos de mis subordinados, les doy mis más sinceras disculpas, — dijo, después dio una reverencia— Mi nombre es Draco, y me he enterado de su singular… modo de vida— agregó con una sonrisa, giró su vista mirando al gran ejército de vikingos que se había formado frente a él y desde la nave principal bandidos listos con arcos y flechas apuntaban directamente a la frente de Hipo.

Uno de ellos decidió, de la nada, disparar. La flecha zumbó por el oído de Draco quien justo después de pasar su cara cambió a una de horror, el tiempo se volvió lento para el joven adulto. Hipo se encontraba paralizado en su lugar, toda su vida comenzaba a pasar delante de sus ojos a una velocidad de vértigo, ya podía sentir como la flecha penetraba su cabeza, el frio suelo y los gritos y lágrimas de Astrid, pero sin que se lo esperara Astrid se colocó frente de él destrozando la flecha con la daga de diamante que él le había regalado. En un parpadeo el arma de la vikinga estaba en el cuello de Draco. Los hombres de la nave decidieron apuntar a la chica, perdiendo todo interés en Hipo

— Perdona de nuevo por la interrupción— dijo con una sonrisa y palabras amables— Por favor, me gustaría que bajaras tu daga y hablemos como personas civilizadas que somos

Astrid solo apretó su arma contra su cuello, se escuchó como las cuerdas de los arqueros se tensaban, recargadas ahora con dos flechas, listas para dispararle a la chica. Draco les hiso una seña con la mano a sus hombres para que bajaran sus armas. Hipo la tomó del hombro, Astrid lo miró por unos segundos y decidió bajar su arma.

— Perfecto, ahora me gustaría hablar con el jefe de la aldea— pidió amablemente mientras miraba a la pareja

…

Astrid los miraba desde atrás mientras afilaba su hacha, los dragones esperaban afuera del gran salón junto a otros curiosos. La chica los miró con ojos desafiantes, si estos hablaran dirían algo como: "_Si te acercas un centímetro más… despídete de tu vida"_, inmediatamente después de esa mirada no se veía ni un alma, ni de vikingo; ni de dragón.

— Si no hubiera visto con mis propios ojos que vikingos vivieran junto a dragones hubiera asesinado a la persona que me dijo eso por temor a una nueva enfermedad creada por el mismo Loki— comentó para luego comer un bocado de la anguila que había pedido, Astrid caminó hasta el trono donde Hipo se hallaba serenamente sentado con los dedos entrelazados y se sentó en uno de los apoyabrazos.

— Pero me he equivocado, — agregó mirándolos a ambos— Por lo cual, vengo a hacerles una propuesta— dejó el plato vacío a un lado, acomodó su ropa y se levantó de su asiento acercándose a la última pintura donde un hombre musculoso y fuerte pasaba su robusto brazo por los hombros de un adolecente enclenque quien sostenía un libro con una torpe sonrisa

— Antes de decir algo me gustaría que compartas un poco de información tuya— propuso Hipo arrimándose al borde de la silla, Astrid frunció el ceño preocupada por las palabras de Draco

Draco rió secamente, giró sobre sus tobillos y se acercó a ellos, tomó un largo trago de ron y se decidió a hablar mientras daba vueltas sin rumbo por la sala

—Me pusieron el mismo nombre que mi padre, pero usaron el Draco de cariño— comenzó a relatar mientras miraba atentamente su jarrón de ron, las pequeñas olas que se formaban en este lo obligaban a sumergirse en vagos recuerdos guardados en su memoria— Nací hace ya veinte años. Mi madre era una vikinga bastante fuerte en batalla y fuera de ella, heredera de una isla al norte. Se conocieron en una reunión de las aldeas se enamoraron y blah, blah, blah… luego ambos decidieron vivir en una pequeña aldea al sur de aquí, me tuvieron a los cinco años de conocerse… Aún recuerdo las palabras de mi madre cuando nací: _"Desde sus ojos pude ver su fuerte alma y su brillante futuro. Definitivamente; es nuestro hijo"_ éramos tan felices…— agregó con un tono casi burlón

Hipo lo escuchaba atentamente mientras Astrid sostenía su cabeza con una de sus manos intentando no dormirse.

— Pero un día unos dragones atacaron; destruían todo a su paso; mataban sin piedad y yo, con tan solo cinco años, quedé atrapado entre las llamas con el cadáver de mi madre a mi lado. Un rompe-cráneos se acercó a nosotros por un momento pensé que el tiempo se había congelado, ese dragón era tan… tan: poderoso, no tenía miedo alguno era como tener un dios frente a mí. Pero en ese momento mi padre apareció frente a nosotros; comenzó a mover agitadamente su lanza. De alguna forma logró asustar tanto a ese dragón que este se quedó quieto y comenzó a obedecerle sin duda alguna. Desde ese día he utilizado cada momento de mi vida para averiguar lo más que pueda sobre los dragones…

Draco volteó rápidamente hacia ellos, aunque utilizaba una máscara sus ojos inyectados de furia se notaban

— He llegado a la conclusión que debemos expandir nuestros conocimientos por todo el mundo— dijo, luego hizo una pausa para luego susurrar— Por la fuerza si es necesario

Hipo dejó su trono bruscamente al escuchar eso

— ¡Nunca!— gritó— ¡Berk es un pueblo pacífico!— hizo una pausa luego de mirar como Astrid meneaba su cabeza, suspiró y continuó con un tono más calmado— Si esa es tu propuesta, te pido que te retires.

Draco se quedó callado repasando el plan que había impuesto si algo como eso sucedía, se volteó e intentó atacar a Hipo pero Chimuelo derribó las puertas y se colocó delante de él.

— Un furia nocturna…— susurró con una sonrisa— fuertes, rápidos… extintos…, y justo me toca pelear con el alfa. Aun así…— suspiró rebuscando en sus bolsillos— ¡Siempre tienen una debilidad!

Chimuelo retrocedió rápidamente encerrándose en una de las esquinas al ver como la anguila giraba hacia él, Hipo corrió hacia la anguila y la lanzó a un lado. Chimuelo volvió a su estado de ataque, pero apenas al acercarse Draco hizo unos movimientos con su mano y Chimuelo cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Draco se dirigió hacia Hipo e intentó atacarle con su bastón, el joven lo esquivó torpemente llegando hasta su cuchillo de dos lados, uno de ellos se incendió Hipo se colocó en posición frente a Draco y la batalla comenzó, los movimientos de Draco eran rápidos que superaban por poco a Hipo. Astrid intentó correr a ayudar a Hipo pero algo hizo que se tropezara, volteó con su hacha lista para tirar a matar, pero antes de hacer nada se quedó tiesa al ver a Chimuelo mirándola con ojos celestes brillantes. Intentó zafarse pero Chimuelo la mantenía atrapada, en un rápido movimiento la rasguño enterrando las garras de su pata derecha en el brazo de Astrid y arrastrándolo hasta un poco más arriba del codo dejando tres marcas sangrantes. Accidentalmente soltó un chillido de dolor mientras se sostenía su herido brazo.

— ¡Astrid!— exclamó Hipo volteando hacia ella, Draco aprovechó esos instantes para hacerle un corte que iba desde debajo de la ceja hasta la mitad de su ojo y luego noquearlo

Al ver lo que había ocurrido Astrid comenzó a buscar por el cuello de Chimuelo el punto indicado, el dragón puso los ojos en blanco y cayó desmayado sobre Astrid, ella logró que se le quitara de encima y corrió hasta Hipo, quien estaba por ser atacado por Draco. El bastón de Draco tenía una hoja oculta, ya descubierta, lista para terminar con la vida del vikingo.

Astrid logró llegar hasta él y bloquear su ataque con su hacha, giró junto a Hipo y lo dejó a unos metros de distancia. La sangre de Astrid recorría su brazo hasta bajar al suelo formando ya un charco, se sentía mareada pero aun así; nunca dejaba una pelea. Hipo era el inteligente y astuto pero débil en batalla por lo cual ella debía ser fuerte y no tener miedo, ambos eran un equipo se lo recordaba en cada pelea solitaria.

— Tienes una última oportunidad de irte antes de que te mate— dijo Astrid apuntándolo con su hacha

— ¿Con esa herida? ¡Ja!— rió, Astrid comenzó a sentirse débil y mareada, cayó apoyándose en su hacha— ¿Sabías que los furias nocturnas tienen tres tipos de modos de ataque?— comenzó a balancear su bastón/lanza mientras caminaba alrededor de la vikinga— El primero es el modo que ya conocen, el segundo es el de admitir e incorporar nuevos ataques y otras cosas a cuerpo como vieron durante el ataque del dragón que trajo mi padre— Hizo una pausa para acercarse a Astrid, se arrodillo frente a ella, los sonidos de la batalla que se desarrollaba afuera comenzaban a hacerse presentes y una fuerte ráfaga de viento azotaba las paredes del gran salón, Draco no le daba la mas mínima importancia solo la tomó de la mandíbula y la miró directamente a los ojos mientras hablaba en susurros que solo ellos escuchaban— Y el tercero es su modo natural; salvaje; indomable; sumamente poderoso… y sus garras tienen un veneno especial; no te queda mucho tiempo cariño. Me apena desperdiciar una rosa tan hermosa como tú— le susurró sonriente para luego besarla. Astrid solo se quedó quieta, aunque quisiera no podía defenderse o apartarlo la sangre que había perdido era mucha y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse— Tus días están contados.

La soltó para fijarse en su brazo, lo vendo con un pañuelo. Astrid comenzó a sentirse un poco, casi nada, mejor pero aun así no se movía. Draco se dirigió hacia la puerta, la chica calló al suelo empapándose de sangre e intentó llegar a su hacha lo que logró, se apoyó torpemente en ella y pudo levantarse, para volver a caer.

La puerta se abrió Valka sostenía una lanza, fresca y lista para el combate. Se apresuró en atacarlo con la hoja por la espalda, Draco lo bloqueó por poco. Giró su bastón intentando librarse, pero Valka no le dejaba hacer nada. Aunque ella era mucho más vieja que él su agilidad era digna de alguien de veinte años, los intentos de Draco de atinar un golpe letal eran arruinados por mandobles rápidos de parte de Valka

— ¡Vete de aquí niño!— le gritó en pleno encuentro de miradas— ¡No eres rival para ninguno de nosotros!

— ¿A no?— preguntó riéndose— Mira a tu alrededor…

Valka desvió sus ojos para ver a Hipo tirado a unos metros intentando abrir los ojos y a Astrid haciendo el doloroso esfuerzo de arrastrarse hasta su hacha, por quinta vez, en un charco de su propia sangre. Valka no podía creerlo, los segundos se congelaron; su querido hijo Hipo, el más inteligente de la aldea: inconsciente y a su hermosa, la persona más ruda que conoció, yerna. Ambos arrastrados hasta el borde del acantilado que ellos llamaban vida, su expresión cambió cuando escuchó el suspiro de Hipo y los ojos en blanco de Astrid.

No supo ni entendió lo que había pasado, hasta que miró a Draco.

_**Dejen Reviews…**_


	4. Las memorias de los vientos

Capitulo IV: Las memorias de los vientos

Hipo acariciaba el cajón de madera con tanta tristeza en su rostro que ni siquiera Astrid en todo su optimismo quiso acercársele. Afuera todos arreglaban los destrozos con pesar en su rostro, tenían que dejar la aldea lo mejor que pudieran, no podía estar tan destruida para la ceremonia que harían. Mientras tanto afuera Brutilda, seria, levantaba pedazos de madera de lo que antes era el gran salón

— ¡Brutilda!— llamó Patapez acompañado de Gordontua, después de haber abandonado a Eret con una madera que él solo no podía levantar — ¡No deberías estar levantando cosas tan pesadas como esas! Déjamelo a mí

De la nada Patapez apareció montado en Diente-Púa, haciendo que este le dispare a Patapez.

— Patapez no puede levantar ni una piedrita, déjaselo al gran y fuerte Patán.

Brutilda bufó y se encaminó a su cuarto, ya estando allí recordó el gran favor que Valka le hizo. Ella le había dado palabras muy valiosas de su situación actual durante una charla que comenzó como un: "_Pásame la sal" _de Astrid a una charla amorosa

«_Ya saben cómo es mi situación amorosa__»_había dicho Astrid « _No tienen por qué seguir preguntándome por eso__»_

_«__ ¡Pero aun así!__»__ exclamó Valka __« ¿Ya tienes el vestido? ¿Los anillos? ¿ALGO?»_

_«__ Aun no…__»__ respondió achicándose de hombros mientras giraba su vista hacia otra parte, después de terminar los pecados que le estaba haciendo a Chimuelo y Tormentula, más una bebida para Hipo, se retiró. __«__ ¿Y tú, Brutilda?__»__ le preguntó dándole un golpecito con su brazo __« ¿Cuál es tu situación?» Aunque a Brutilda le había encantado molestar a tal grado a Astrid con eso ella se sintió incomoda cuando le dijo: « Estoy en eso…». Valka pronunció un largo "uhh" que hizo sonrojar a la vikinga « ¿Con cuál de los dos?» Brutilda se sintió más incómoda solo le dio una respuesta corta y rápida "ninguno". Valka alzó las cejas y luego rió « Estoy segura que lo lograras» _

Astrid caminó hasta un acantilado que daba vista a la costa, se dejó caer en el borde para luego gritar, gritar lo más fuerte que pudiera intentando olvidar o perdonarse a sí misma por lo que había pasado ¿Cómo pudo haber dejado que algo como eso sucediera?

_Sin que ella se diera cuenta Draco le había robado la daga de diamante mientras la besaba, una de sus manos se había colado por su cintura hasta su cinturón donde la daga estaba. Al caer tampoco se dio cuenta de que le faltaba. _

Se tiró fuertemente del cabello mientras recordaba los sucesos, lagrimas traicioneras recorrían sus mejillas. El brazo aún le dolía y no había hablado con Hipo sobre el tema de que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida.

_Cuando Valka volteó a verlos, Draco logró recuperarse y apuñalarla con la daga. Hipo, quien se estaba lentamente despertando, dio un grito gigantesco y Astrid se petrificó en ese momento los vientos se hicieron terriblemente fuertes hasta destrozar por completo las paredes del gran salón y llevándose a volar a Draco. Lo único que recuerda es una voz grave, atractiva y clara susurrando_

_ "Cálmate, una guerrera de Odín nunca pierde el control"_

Astrid sacó su daga, la cual le había dado Hipo como intentando asesinar a Astrid con ella

_—__ ¿¡COMO DEJASTE QUE LA TOMARA!?__—__ Le había gritado Hipo lanzándole la daga, Astrid la atrapó torpemente_

_—__ Lo lamento Hipo__—__ se disculpó al borde de las lágrimas__—__ Es que yo… yo_

_—__ ¿Disfrutabas tu sesión de besos con Draco?__—__ preguntó sarcásticamente acercándose a ella _

_—__ ¿Nos viste? _

_—__ La próxima vez búsquense un cuarto__—__ respondió dándole la espalda y concentrándose en el cajón de madera donde habían puesto a su madre__—__ ¡Te odió! ¡Desearía nunca haberte conocido!__—__ Se pudo escuchar el corazón de Astrid romperse y las lágrimas formadas en sus ojos, Hipo se calmó y volvió a hablarle__—__ Veté. Quiero estar solo._

El corazón de Astrid, o lo que quedaba de él le dolía; le dolía mucho; demasiado. Tomó la daga y la lanzó al mar, tomó su hacha y comenzó a romper todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. De la nada sintió algo a sus espaldas, se limpió las lágrimas y volvió hacia ese objeto, su corazón se le paró; justo allí… clavada en la tierra la daga resplandecía. Astrid se sintió estúpida ¿Culpar a una daga por algo que había sido su culpa? Rió secamente, tomó la daga la tiró al aire y la atrapó de nuevo. Miró al horizonte, donde varios barcos enemigos seguían allí. Cerró los ojos y la estúpida idea de que los barcos eran arrastrados por el viento hacia algún lugar fuera de su vista le vino a la cabeza. Volvió a reírse de sí misma con una mano en cubriendo uno de sus ojos, de la nada una fuerte corriente de viento sopló a sus espaldas, al abrir los ojos: Los barcos estaban siendo arrastrados lejos de su vista por una gran ráfaga de viento.

Impresionar a Astrid era difícil. Solo utilizó esa palabra para definir una ocasión tres veces en toda su vida; La primera fue cuando se enteró lo de Hipo con Chimuelo; la segunda fue cuando Hipo le propuso matrimonio con tan solo dieciséis años y la tercera era la que estaba viviendo. Extendió su mano y comenzó a moverla con los dedos abiertos y luego comenzó a mover y rotar la mano como si tuviera una bola imaginando que los barcos eran elevados por un tornado, cuando las naves ya estaban delante de ella cerró el puño y los barcos explotaron.

— Es extraordinario— dijo una voz de tras de ella— Solo los destinados a grandeza podemos controlar un poder así.

Astrid se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a atacarlo con su hacha, Draco por poco no logra bloquear ese ataque lleno de rabia

— Pensé que te había matado…— susurró en ese encuentro de miradas

— ¿Me extrañaste?— preguntó con una sonrisa— Mi quería dama, no deberías seguir con ese debilucho. Deberías estar con un hombre de verdad

— Hipo… es todo lo que necesito— respondió no muy segura

— ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?— preguntó extendiendo una mano luego de soltarse del agarre de Astrid— Estarás feliz; peleando por diversión; recorriendo el mundo; siendo libre como el viento

Nunca supo porque esa idea le gustaba, siempre quiso recorrer el mundo libre. Pero Hipo era el jefe de la aldea, no podía dejar Berk, quería sentirse libre por un tiempo, primero pensó en ir sola pero… Se sentía mal de hacerlo, había tiempos en el que Hipo se había estresado tanto que accidentalmente se cortaba una mano mientras cortaba carne de Jack que ella le pidió que moliera. No podía dejarlo, quería recorrer el mundo, pero quería más a Hipo

Movió rápidamente su hacha como si fuera una lanza y se colocó en pose de batalla; su hacha detrás de ella mirando al suelo, sus pies juntos y el codo junto con el brazo extendido hacia él. Draco también se colocó en posición, Astrid fue la primera en atacar, giró su hacha de dos caras e intentó apuñalarlo en el corazón con el otro externo afilado del hacha. Lastimosamente falló en su intento, pero no por eso dejó de intentarlo. Todos sus ataques iban dirigidos al corazón o a su cuello, giró su hacha sobre su mano y logró romperle la máscara. Draco retrocedió unos pasos sosteniéndose su rostro sangrante, en un afortunado descuido Draco logró hacerle un corte en él brazo pero ella ni se inmutó y se recuperó rápidamente, Astrid aprovechó la ocasión para ordenarle al viento que lo tirara por el acantilado siguiendo el movimiento de su hacha. Ella giró sobre si misma con el viento siguiéndola, dio un paso y lo apuñaló en el corazón, el viento se encargó de tirarlo hacia su final.

Astrid se dejó caer al suelo agotada, su hacha se hizo tan pesada que la dejó caer junto a ella. Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos cerrando las piernas e intentando relajarse, no podía creer lo cansada que estaba ¡Solo había sido un combate! ¡Y muy rápido! Comenzó a respirar aceleradamente y a tener sueño, pero, sin que ella se lo esperara… Draco apareció frente a ella, intentó moverse pero…

— ¿Te impresiona?— preguntó colocando ambas rodillas en la tierra y acariciando el rostro de la chica, le quitó la daga y la lanzó al mar el ruido del arma zambulléndose no se hizo esperar, Astrid miró el acantilado mordiéndose el labio. Draco rió y comenzó a acariciar su rostro, las nubes de tormentas comenzaron a formarse, él miró hacia arriba con una sonrisa sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia lo mojaban y a ella también— Eres tan hermosa bajo la lluvia…— le susurró al oído y luego comenzó a morderlo casi con ira, con pasión. Astrid se quedó quieta, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir y que no podía detenerlo. Le dolió en lo más profundo que su primera vez fuera a ser de esta forma. Miró el acantilado sumamente concentrada pero aun así sentía las frías manos de Draco colarse por su debajo de su ropa. Un extraño sonido comenzó a sonar por los oídos de Astrid, era agudo y rápido y estaba acercándose a gran velocidad, parecía un zumbido: como los que Hipo utilizaba para darle señas a Chimuelo. La daga llegó a gran velocidad llegando a las manos de Astrid, esta comenzó a imaginar como un tornado se formaba alrededor de esta y se llevaba a Draco a un punto muy alto en el cielo y lo dejaba caer. Sus órdenes se cumplieron pero la herida de su brazo comenzó a arderle y empezó a sentirse mareada y somnolienta hasta prácticamente estar dormida con los ojos medio abiertos. Draco sonrió, comenzó a hablar pero Astrid no escuchaba nada, lo que él explicaba era que su lanza estaba envenenada, la sustancia era una mezcla de varias hiervas medicinales que provocaban sueño, generalmente usadas como anestésico. Astrid cedió todos sus esfuerzos, antes de cerrar los ojos, escuchó la risa de Draco y como sus manos retiraban su camisa.

…

Hipo se revolvió los cabellos sentado en la silla del jefe, el ataúd estaba frente a él, cerrado. Pensó en su charla con Astrid, tal vez… solo tal vez, fue muy dura con ella. Se incorporó apoyándose en la espalda de la silla con un cansado suspiro, se frotó los ojos y recordó como su madre se había sobre emocionado cuando las presentó

_«_ ¡_Que buen trabajo Astrid!__»__ había dicho Valka mientras miraba como un árbol era tirado al piso gracias a unos movimientos de Astrid con el hacha, Hipo las observaba con una sonrisa, pero asustado de las habilidades sobre desarrolladas de su novia, con cada cosa que Hipo hacia mal, como decirle un alago a otra chica o darle un alago a Astrid (Por ejemplo cuando accidentalmente entró al cuarto que compartían mientras ella se cambiaba y para intentar no ser golpeado le dijo que ella era muy sexy) lo golpeaba a cambio. __«__ ¡Serás una excelente esposa!__»__ exclamó provocando un sonrojo a los dos quienes se miraron por unos segundos, la paz había vuelto a Berk hace apenas un día y no habían tenido tiempo para hablarle de la vida amorosa de Hipo. __«__ Mamá…__»__ susurró Hipo acercándose a ellas después de cerrar su libro. __«__ En realidad, Astrid ya está comprometida__» comentó con un poco de pena, al parecer Valka lo malinterpretó creyendo que Hipo estaba enamorado de Astrid y que ella estaba comprometida con… no sé ¿Patán? _

_El nerviosismo de ambos subió drásticamente cuando tuvieron que decirle « Hipo y yo nos casaremos» cortó Astrid provocando la sorpresa de madre e hijo. Valka nunca se le ocurrió una pareja más extraña que esa; Su hijo, un herrero sin fuerza física y Astrid, y ella era… muy… Astrid. Pero por otro lado pareció emocionarse por eso, estaba feliz que su hijo haya encontrado una compañera que lo hiciera feliz._

Hipo se re-acomodó en la silla y recordó cuando les dijo a su padre, y al padre de su novia, que se casaría con ella

_« Astrid y yo nos casaremos» anunció frente a ambos hombres, quienes comían anguila « Quiero su bendición». Estoico obviamente aceptó gustoso golpeándole la espalda con una risa, pero el padre de Astrid lo miró con odio. Había entrenado a Astrid como una vikinga (Máquina de matar) y no esperaba que se case, a menos que sea con un Vikingo fuerte y rudo como… Patán. Salió enfurecido del gran salón buscando a su hija, la encontró en la entrada del bosque enseñándoles a unos niños como cortar madera de forma rápida y prácticamente perfecta, sus movimientos eran rápidos y precisos, no tardó en tirar un árbol adulto. Vio como su padre se acercaba a ella enojado, bufó sabiendo lo que sucedería cerró los ojos y esperó el regaño. Pero antes de que nada pase escuchó un ruido pesado frente a ella, abrió los ojos para ver como su padre estaba tendido en la fría tierra con una mano en su pecho. Murió al instante: La anguila estaba envenenada. _

_ Ese trágico incidente retrasó dos años la boda, se iban a casar cuando cumplieran diecisiete, pero por la repentina muerte del padre de Astrid comenzaron a formarse rumores respecto a la dispareja pareja. Algunos decían que Freya no aceptaba su relación, otros que Frigg tampoco, ¡hasta metían a Odín en eso! Todo sumado provocó el seco ruido de la palma de la mano de Astrid al chocarse contra su frente. Optaron por posponer la boda._

Hipo fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Chimuelo le había pedido ir a volar, Hipo se negó. Al ver eso Chimuelo comenzó a golpearlo con su cola

— ¡Chimuelo deja de hacer eso!— gritó sumamente enfadado, el dragón también frunció el ceño, le mostró lo que quería e Hipo no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

Caminó hasta el armario de su cuarto y de allí extrajo algún tipo de artefacto envuelto en una manta del fondo del desordenado armario. Al destaparla tomó con cuidado la mitad de la cola artificial y se la colocó a Chimuelo, esa cola la había reconstruido tres años atrás cuando se había enfermado y, para que Chimuelo no estuviera aburrido, le mandó a construir una cola como la que le había hecho en Snoggeltog y le pidió a Astrid que lo llevara a volar, obviamente aceptó.

Hipo volvió a su silla y miró fijamente el ataúd, volviéndose a sumergir en un mar de recuerdos.

…

Por otro lado: Chimuelo se sentía terriblemente culpable, era consciente de que, prácticamente, había matado a Astrid. Por lo cual, para apaciguar mínimamente su culpa iba a irse a disculparse con la vikinga. De la nada un rayo cayó a la tierra y chimuelo voló hacia allí para averiguar lo que sucedía…, y allí vio como Draco era lanzado al mar por un hombre con un martillo que no tardó en reconocer y como una mujer limpiaba una herida de Astrid, solo optó por esconderse pero de alguna forma ya sabía que ellos estaban conscientes de su presencia

El ruido de un rayo la despertó de la nada, Draco ya no estaba y podía ver a un hombre de largo cabello rubio parado al borde del acantilado vestido con una armadura plateada sin casco y una capa roja, por su lado alguien estaba acariciando su cabello, era una mujer de cabello trenzado y rubio que nunca antes había visto en su vida, pero al mismo tiempo muy familiar. La idea de reconocerlos como Thor y Eir se le vino a la mente, cosa que confirmó unos segundos después. La mujer se levantó dejando delicadamente a Astrid sobre la yerba, esta comenzaba a abrir los ojos pero no escuchaba o veía del todo.

_« __¿Cómo está?__»_creyó haber escuchado como "Thor" le preguntaba a Eir

«_Curé el veneno de parálisis permanente__»_comentó la mujer «_Pero no el otro…__»_

El hombre calló, se dio la vuelta para mirarla y finalmente dijo

_«__Tengo confianza en que estará bien, la esposa de mi padre: Frigg solo ha dicho que no la dejemos morir__»_ A Astrid le dio la impresión que él sabía que ella los estaba escuchando. Ambos se voltearon y emprendieron camino hacia algún punto. Un rayo los ilumino borrando ambas figuras.


	5. Cinco Minutos

Capítulo V: Camino a Asgard

Se había quedado toda la ceremonia mirando el barco lleno de joyas siendo preparado para la ceremonia, el discurso que tenía que dar iba a ser corto, tal vez demasiado para ser el discurso en un funeral. Aunque ya había pasado todo y ahora se encontraba presenciado el momento antes de quemar el barco donde su madre estaba.

— ¡Preparen las flechas!— anunció Bocón mirando a todas las personas formadas en filas listas para dispararle al barco, pero antes de tensar los hilos de los arcos el sonido de varios terrores terribles interrumpieron, todos los vikingos miraban hacia la anciana que corría lentamente.

— ¡Gothi!— exclamó Bocón dejando a los otros vikingos— ¿Por qué corres?

La anciana dibujó con su bastón en la arena de la playa mientras Bocón miraba dando repetidos _aja _cuando la anciana terminó su dibujo los ojos de Bocón se volvieron tan grandes y blancos como platos

— ¡Eso no es posible!— exclamó provocando que las personas alrededor de él dieran unos pasos atrás para no caer

— ¿Qué sucede Bocón?— preguntó Hipo acercándose

Astrid lo detuvo cuando Gothi buscaba en sus bolsillos, de allí sacó una flor arrugada y deteriorada, pero brillante y se la dio a Hipo. Este la recibió avergonzado mientras sentía como ese pequeño objeto irradiaba poder. Por otro lado Bocón solo se dedicaba a balbucear mientras la anciana meneaba lentamente la cabeza.

Astrid se acercó a la flor y comenzó a olfatearla, ese aroma se le hacía sagradamente familiar. Una fugaz imagen de su encuentro con los dioses le llegó a la memoria, esa flor olía igual de la diosa que le salvó hace unos momentos atrás. Intercambió una mirada con Chimuelo, quien la miró igual de confundido, pero ambos sabían que era algo malo

La anciana le llamó la atención a Hipo volviendo a dibujar

— ¿¡Estás loca mujer!?— gritó Bocón levantando los brazos

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó el joven alarmado

— Se ha vuelto loca— respondió girando sobre sus tobillos y fijando rumbo al ataúd de Valka — Pero tal vez… es la única opción.

Bocón miró a la anciana, quien le dio una seña afirmativa. Bocón pasó su mano sobre su cara y suspiró

— Gothi dice que… podemos intentar revivir a tu madre.

…

Lo único que tenían que hacer era una especie de ritual antiguo para crear un camino a la tierra de los dioses y pedirle a la diosa de la sanación: Eir que traiga a su madre de regreso. Un viaje a Asgard sería más que agotador por lo cual se recomendó que los vikingos que irían (Hipo, Astrid, Brutacio, Brutilda, Patán, Patapez, Eret y Bocón) que fueran a descansar.

— ¿Qué crees que pase?— preguntó Astrid desde el otro lado de la habitación mientras se ponía su pijama y miraba las tres cicatrices que le hizo Chimuelo. Como respuesta Hipo suspiró. — ¡Oh, vamos Hipo! ¡Anímate un poco!, nos casaremos cuando termine esto.

Ella comenzó a besarlo y luego bajó a su cuello

— Astrid, no…

— Cierto, cierto. Debemos esperar hasta después de casarnos.

Hipo suspiró de nuevo— Quería hablarte sobre eso…— Astrid se mostró confundida— con todo lo que sucede en estos momentos y con lo que sucederá, no creo que lo mejor sea casarnos.

Astrid casi se desmaya al escuchar eso pero aun así se le fue todo color del rostro

— ¿Qué?— preguntó parpadeando varias veces

— Eso es lo que siento— dijo firme, pero sin mirar a Astrid. Esta se levantó de la cama y miró el cielo

— Es por lo de Draco ¿Verdad?— interrogó con los brazos cruzados

— No…

— ¡NO ME MIENTAS!— Le gritó al mismo tiempo que una ola de viento golpeaba las paredes y azotaba el océano— Te conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber que es mentira.

— No Astrid, no es por eso.

Astrid salió corriendo del cuarto Hipo y este la siguió por atrás, pero apenas terminó de bajar el fuerte portazo de la puerta (que casi la arranca) se escuchó. Hipo salió pero Astrid no estaba, el viento parecía tristemente furioso.

…

Uno, después dos árboles maduros cayeron resonando entre los demás. Una montaña desapareció sin hacer ruido alguno, aunque Astrid no poseía ningún arma en esos instantes el poder de la furia y tristeza de su corazón desgarrado y destruido hacia todo el trabajo, sus nudillos sangraban y el viento soplaba tan fuertemente que tiró unos cuantos, cientos, de árboles.

Algunas chicas se desahogaban con historias de romance trágico o romance dramático viendo las obras escritas del romanticismo en la máxima expresión. Pero Astrid no era así, ella destruía cosas. Es más, en esos momentos destruyó más cosas que el mismo Susurro Mortal.

Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, destrozando sus cuerdas vocales. Pero no le importó. Hipo, literalmente, la había dejado por celos; la había dejado por que, según él, ella prefería a Draco; porque era culpa suya que Valka este muerta; ella fue la responsable de su misma desdicha emocional.

Sin que se hubiera dado cuenta un silbido se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad, se sintió asustada, pero no retrocedió ni un milímetro. Si era Draco, lo mataría. Si era Hipo,… también.

Pero no, un brillo desde el cielo la deslumbró ese destello se hizo muy cercano y aún más rápido. Astrid se apoyó sobre una de sus rodillas, colocó sus brazos delante de ella como escudo y cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba como ese objeto no identificado se dirigía hacia ella cada vez más rápido.

El sonido se detuvo de la nada dejando solo un pequeño eco al abrir los ojos la daga de diamante estaba enterrada frente a ella y Tormentula mirándola fijamente

— Tú siempre sabes dónde encontrarme.

Astrid rió mientras acariciaba su hocico con desdén, lagrimas espesas cayeron por sus mejillas hasta el suelo. Ella había sufrido incontables dolores, pero ninguno tal doloroso como ese.

Astrid suspiró— No sé cómo controlarlos, mis nuevos poderes…— Miró la hoja y una palabra le pasó por la mente "Sentimientos". Aunque Astrid se había vuelto buena manejando sus poderes hace falta decir que siguen siendo pobres. Había volado hasta una isla desierta con ayuda de la fuerte ráfaga de viento que probablemente ella creó.

Se adentró en una cueva, maldijo por lo bajo la suerte que tenía. Estaba en la isla donde Hipo encontró la daga que le dio. Se sentó sobre una roca a unos metros de la iluminación que se colaba a la cueva por el traga luz natural.

Colocó los codos sobre sus rodillas y miró al suelo, quitándose el mechón de cabello que se le había interpuesto en su vista. Recordó por pura suerte esa vez cuando vio que su cabello era largo, tal vez demasiado. Por lo cual: decidió cortarlo.

Había tomado un mechón y sosteniéndolo con dos dedos con intensión de acortarlo. « _¡No lo cortes!» gritó Hipo asustándola a tal grado que accidentalmente cortó la mitad del mechón en cuestión. Se dio la vuelta enfadada y le golpeó en el estómago con la empañadura de las tijeras, Hipo se achicó adolorido por semejante golpe pero aun así se negó a retirar su comentario « No te cortes el cabello, es lindo.»_

_Astrid se sonrojó de tal manera que lo golpeó de nuevo pero con más fuerza. «Es mi cabello, Hipo. Yo hago lo que se me dé la gana con el» Hipo se achicó los hombros y miró hacia otra parte « ¿Por qué lo cortas?» se atrevió a preguntar. Astrid tomó sus hombreras y se las mostró « Mi cabello se enreda con ellas porque mi trenza es mucho más ancha, no puedo dejarlo suelto por que se enreda con los picos de mi falda, la silla de Tormentula y porque me molesta cuando me coloco mi capucha»_

_Hipo lo pensó por un rato, luego la miró con una sonrisa. Tenía una idea, y eso —la mayoría de las veces— significaba desastre. Buscó entre su armario de inventos y de allí sacó un par de hombreras, no eran tan diferentes a las otras pero les gustaron; las otras estaban a punto de romperse, se volvieron oxidadas y provocaban feos ruidos cuando peleaba. « Quizás pueda cambiar mi peinado» le dijo para luego darle un golpe y besarle la mejilla. _

Aunque eso había pasado hace unos meses sentía como si ese suceso hubiera pasado hace décadas. Se acomodó en la roca y se dejó dominar por el sueño. No salieron más lágrimas y tampoco sonó con nada, absolutamente nada. Pero aun así: Tenía un mal presentimiento.

…

El cielo estaba nublado, Gothi abría un portal sobre el mar para ir hacia Asgard. Todos los jóvenes y Bocón ya estaban listos, aunque Astrid no podía ocultar la cara de muerta viviente que poseía. Eret fue el único que se atrevió a ir a hablarle, se habían vuelto amigos; ella le importaba.

Aunque sintió la línea de fuego entre ellos se atrevió a colarse en ella. Miró a Astrid, tenía el cabello totalmente suelto y no tenía sus hombreras, algo bastante extraño en ella.

— ¿Estas bien, Astrid?—

No respondió, solo se dedicó a darle de comer a Tormentula. Gothi anunció mediante escrituras la finalización del ritual de apertura del ritual, una vez abierto tenían cinco minutos para entrar. Todos se prepararon junto a sus dragones al portal abierto en el mar.

Pero antes de entrar el rugido de un dragón de la antigua raza de alfas resonó. Draco había vuelto.


	6. Pesadillas y Realidades

Capítulo VI: Pesadillas y Realidades.

Quisiera haber pensado que hizo lo correcto al no esperar a nadie más que Eret; al solo saltar con su hacha en mano después de darle instrucciones para que rescatara a Chimuelo y Tormentula creyendo que pudiera haberse salvado de caer. Hasta ahora, no sabía si arrepentirse o no.

Fue solo un reflejo; haberlo salvado. Era un hábito que se le había pegado: Rescatar a Hipo de sus propios desastres. Tal vez estuvo equivocada, pero ahora YA no le importaba. Después de ayudarle a Hipo a recobrar el conocimiento; le contó lo que pasó y como llegaron accidentalmente a Asgard.

— ¿Chimuelo está bien?— Astrid asintió.

A Hipo le pareció que estaba bastante perdida y distante. — busquemos a Odín.

Siguieron caminando, al llegar casi final del puente de arcoíris se toparon con mujeres con armaduras y espadas, una era rubia con cabello largo y trenzado y la otra era pelirroja con el cabello corto, impidiéndoles el paso.

— ¿Quiénes son?— preguntó Astrid alzando una ceja, ambas mujeres centraron su atención en ella y comenzaron a susurrarse cosas— ¿De qué están hablando?

— ¿Eres Astrid Hofferson?

— Si, ¿Y eso que?

— Frigg a profesado tu llegada— miró a Hipo— SU llegada.

La mujer rubia iba a dejarlos continuar pero la otra se interpuso en su camino— Espera Gunnr, primero vamos a probar que tan dignos son.

—Tienes razón, Róta.

Y así ambas se lanzaron a Hipo, Astrid lo empujó recibiendo ambos ataques con su hacha, la fuerza de ambas mujeres era tal que estampó su rodilla contra el suelo. Sintió un dolor en esta, Hipo intentó ayudarla: Róta solo tuvo que darle una patada para alejarlo, él nunca fue bueno en combate y, probablemente, nunca lo será.

Astrid logró ver una abertura en el brazo de Gunnr, la golpeó con su hacha formándole un rasguño que comenzó a sangrar. Ella le hizo una seña a Hipo para que siguiera, el torpemente asintió y corrió al otro lado del puente, desapareciendo entre los edificios. Y así, Astrid se quedó sola con dos Valkirias.

…

— Déjame ver si entiendo— dijo Odín con algo de risa— Tu madre murió; una anciana les dijo que pida revivirla; los envió aquí junto a tu prometida-

— Ex prometida. — Lo cortó aunque no parecía que esas palabras fueran intencionales

— ¿Y dónde se supone que está?— preguntó aún más cansado

— Está en el puente, peleando con unas Valkirias

Las puertas se abrieron, justo allí estaba Astrid con unos rasguños en piernas y brazos, pero sonriente y fresca. Al ver a Odín se impresionó, su aura era muy poderosa y le costó no caerse de rodillas

— En fin— cortó Hipo dando un paso hacia delante— Por favor…, quiero a mi mamá.

...

Se había decidido, no estaría para salvar a Hipo aquella vez; se protegería a sí misma, ¡Al Niflheim los demás!

Tormentula la protegía de ataques de aéreos mientras Astrid luchaba espalda con espalda junto a Eret, soportando las miradas fulminantes de Brutilda. No se hablaban, no era necesario. Eret pasó a ser "El que cubre la espalda" Hipo era su prometido ya no necesitaba el título, si no "Mano Derecha".

— ¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó Eret cuando sus espaldas volvieron a chocarse entre sí

— ¡Derecha!— exclamó rodando sobre si misma hasta golpear a un dragón que se acercaba a ellos

— ¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡Dime lo que te pasa! ¡No creas que no vi como salías volando anoche!

Astrid se calló. Al igual que toda la batalla, o al menos eso pareció; ambos dragones los rodearon creando una barrera de fuego alrededor de sus jinetes. Ningún dragón sin jinete —los cuales escaseaban— se atrevían a cruzar.

— Hipo me dejó.

...

Y aunque se había jurado no ayudarlo aun así lo hizo, después de librarse de la charla entre Eret, hijo de Eret (Aunque ya nunca pronunciaba el nombre de su padre) y haber esquivado a la muerte unas siete veces se dirigía a un rumbo incierto sin perderle el rastro a Hipo quien intentaba razonar con Draco.

— ¡Sabes que esto no es correcto!— exclamó Hipo con Chimuelo detrás, atento a cualquier atentado contra la vida de su jinete — ¡No necesitamos una guerra!

— He oído que la hermosa Astrid está disponible— comentó con una sonrisa que podía verse gracias a que su máscara solo cubría de la nariz hacia arriba. Hipo soltó un bufido

— No estamos hablando de ella

— "_No estamos hablando de ella"—_imitó Draco— Me pregunto… ¿habrá sido mi culpa?

Hipo no respondió, solo miró a Chimuelo. Quien atacó a Draco, este intentó defenderse, pero frente a un dragón que pesaba el doble que él: luchar no servía de mucho. Hipo se sumó a la pelea con su cuchillo de fuego, aunque no lo usaba para otra cosa que asustar a los dragones y luego entrenarlos.

A su espalda el portal se cerraba, miró sobre su hombro alambrado. Se lanzó al mar y se fue volando hasta el portal, Chimuelo al verlo lo siguió, antes de saltar se aseguró de rozar el mástil para que su ala se irguiera para que pudiera volar.

El alfa se mantuvo en su lugar, aunque no era tan grande como el otro igual le daba una sensación de incomodidad. Los dragones de hueso no le hacían caso, pero decidió solo enfocarse en Hipo.

Mientras Hipo se acercaba al portal un dragón le disparó en su ala izquierda provocando que callera en picada. Chimuelo gruñó asustado e intentó llegar hasta él, pero su ala no lo dejaba maniobrar correctamente. Desde el barco Drago lanzó el cuchillo de Hipo lanzando humo de cremallerus y cuando llego a Chimuelo — Este no se dio cuenta— disparó una flecha incendiada.

Astrid vio la explosión, se lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó hacia el rescate de Hipo. Quien había sido alcanzado por la explosión, miró a Eret sin necesidad de pedirlo él la siguió para rescatar a Chimuelo.

— Tormentula… Atrapa— dijo para luego saltar al rescate de Hipo. Cuando ya lo tuvo en sus brazos no vio a su dragón por ninguna parte, pero si a Eret: quien se acercaba con su mano extendida. Se estiró lo más que pudo, pero el mástil destruido del barco principal de Draco — Regalo de los gemelos— se arremetió contra ellos lanzándolos al portal, Astrid vio la oportunidad de salir. Pero, por alguna razón, no quiso salir.

…

Astrid mira con celos como Hipo sostenía esa manzana dorada que la diosa Idun le había dado después de que Eir la bendijera. Se sintió observado, cuando volteó Astrid miraba al frente caminando un poco más rápido.

No sabía que le pasaba. No entendía lo que le pasaba.

— ¿Cuánto tenemos que caminar?— preguntó. Astrid no le contestó en un rato

— Tenemos que ir al Niflheim.

Y así Hipo preguntaba, Astrid respondía cortante

Hipo: ¿Tienes miedo?

Astrid: No.

Hipo: ¿Cuánto falta?

Astrid: Mucho.

Hipo: ¿Crees que sea difícil?

Astrid: No.

Y así, entre preguntas de Hipo y respuestas cortantes de Astrid, llegaron a las puertas. La niebla reinaba, caminaron frente al perro de tres cabezas que cuidaban a su dueña: Hel.

Se vieron frente a un trono con una hermosa mujer que parecía haber sido cortada a la mitad y cosida a otra horrenda. Por el lado lindo: Tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules verdosos con una diadema de oro y una esmeralda en el medio. Por el lado feo: Su cabello era gris y parado como si hubiera sido electrificado y su piel… Bueno: No la tenía.

— ¿Quiénes son?— preguntó con una fea mirada.

— Venimos a buscar un alma— respondió Astrid mirándola igual, después rodeó con la mirada el panorama: un campo de flores, ambos supusieron que eran almas.

— Ya veo…— dijo parándose y pasando su mano sobre el trono, una niebla los rodeó. Hipo cayó al suelo.

…

— _¡Hipo, apresúrate!— gritaron desde el otro lado de la isla, una voz distorsionada— ¡Ayúdame!_

_Comenzó a correr, asustado. Los recuerdos de sus padres muertos le llegaron a mente. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que estaba en la isla donde encontró la hoja de diamante, los gritos provenían del fondo de la cueva donde ya habían estado. Y allí: Astrid estaba parada con los nudillos ensangrentados. _

_Corrió hacia ella muy preocupado, era su prometida de todas formas. Cuando la tomó del hombro esta se dio vuelta y lo abrazó, pero él solo se quedó quieto sintiendo como ella desaparecía lentamente hasta que no la vio. _

_Corrió por una de las costas de Berk hasta una montaña, allí habían dos tumbas_

_Astrid Hofferson. Vikinga muy querida. _

_Y en la otra:_

_Tormentula. Nadder._

_Y dos barcos incendiándose mientras se alejaban por las costas. _

_Se dio la vuelta, miró a la espalda de una mujer de cabello —de un color que no supo identificar— corto con una diadema vestida de blanco y con una armadura dorada y roja. Corrió hacia ella, sin saber quién era. Cuando llegó la traspasó, como si fuera un fantasma. No se le veían los ojos pero si sus labios_

"_No te conozco"._

…

Cuando la niebla se dispersó Astrid estaba allí parada con un mini tornado rodeándola. Hel se impresionó.

— ¿Por qué no estas inconsciente?— le preguntó acercándose a ella, pero solo la ignoró creyendo que iba a darse cuenta de lo obvio.

— Solo buscamos el alma de Valka, la madre de él. — Astrid lo señaló— Dame su alma y nos iremos.

Hel rió con amargura y la miró con una sonrisa— Eres una criatura interesante, imagínate lo divertido que sería este lugar si tú estuvieras.

— Eres infeliz.

Hel pareció reaccionar ante eso.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

— Es la verdad. Aquí no hay nadie, más que muertos.

— ¿Y enserio necesito algo de eso? ¡Solo espero que todos los dioses mueran!

— Pero si los dioses mueren la religión morirá también, por extensión: Nadie te recordará.

Dio un paso hacia ella, Hel retrocedió. Gritos se escucharon desde el fondo de un pasillo, un ejército de espíritus se acercaba a toda velocidad

…

_Las palabras resonaban por su mente "No te conozco." Como si en realidad eso le doliera, aunque él no conocía a la dueña de esas palabras._

_Se levantó luego de ser arrastrado por una corriente de viento. La chica de armadura que ya antes había visto estaba frente a él malherida y acostada en un chaco de su propia sangre. Hipo corrió hacia ella, y la levanto; viendo su rostro._

…

Los espíritus encerrados atacaron a Hel sin dudar, sin dándole importancia a Astrid. Ella miró a los lados a lo lejos una flor que parecía tener alas y brillaba entre las demás y era la única que era mecida por el viento. En otras palabras: Valka.

Se acercó hacía ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. La flor se arrancó sola protegida por una esfera, la guardó en su capucha y se apresuró a tomar a Hipo, quien gruñía en sueños.

La salida estaba frente a ella, miró sobre su hombro: Hel estaba peleando contra más espíritus que podía cargar. Dejó a Hipo en el suelo — Junto a la flor— y se lanzó a ayudar a Hel. 

Su propia niebla la empezaba a marear, casi estaba por desmayarse. Hasta que un pequeño tornado la rodeó alejando la neblina. Astrid lanzó una ráfaga de viento con su hacha, dos espíritus desaparecieron. Se lanzó al ataque de dos más; quienes eran más fuertes y le costaron el tiempo suficiente para que otro se le lanzara encima. Hel reaccionó lanzando una bola de fuego verde, Astrid la miró, totalmente confusa, sonrió de lado y volvió a atacar.

…

Otro espíritu se volvió polvo, Astrid tenía unos pocos rasguños más. Volteó encargándose de uno que intentaba apuñalar a Hel, esta giró y decapitó al último que quedaba

— Peleas bien— comentó Astrid parándose penosamente

— Tú… tú también. — respondió, tímida.

— Bien, tengo la flor, Hipo está durmiendo como un tronco. Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí

Astrid tomó la pierna de Hipo y comenzó a arrástralo como una bolsa, con su mano libre sostenía la esfera que se había formado alrededor de la flor.

— ¡Espera!— exclamó, Astrid volteó esperando respuesta

— Gracias…— susurró en un tono bastante bajo. Sin que se lo esperan una corriente de neblina las golpeó cortando su vista por unos segundos, al despejarse la niebla cubría hasta sus rodillas. Hel estaba frente a ellos les señaló un pasillo y dijo: — La salida está por allá.

Astrid asintió y se fue. La neblina se dispersó, Hel estaba tirada en el suelo: inconsciente. A su lado de pie, un hombre de agradable aspecto pero muy malvado, el dios del engaño: Loki.

…

La caída que tuvieron fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarse y para que Astrid se rompiera la rodilla. Dio un grito y se achicó, Hipo se acercó a auxiliarla, cuando se acercó Astrid se apartó dando un gemido.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!— exclamó levantando los brazos, Astrid se logró parar usando su hacha.

Ella no respondió.

Se miraron, Astrid bufó y comenzó a caminar negándose a toda ayuda por parte de Hipo.

Desde el fondo de la cueva donde estaban se escuchó un aullido. Sus cuerpos se congelaron, sentían la muerte acercándose hacia ellos.

Cuando el lobo llamado Fenrir estaba a diez metros de ellos sabían que ya no había escapatoria

Tenían dos opciones: Morir o Morir.


	7. Historias

Hipo no sabía casi nada sobre la historia de su propia religión. Los nombres que se acordaba eran solo los necesarios. Odín, Thor, Frigg y Frey, los que todo vikingo debe saber. Astrid era todo lo contrario, se lo sabía TODO. Absolutamente TODO. Y ya lo había regañado millones de veces por su comportamiento "ignorante" en lo que consistía en lo nórdico. Recordó la charla con Astrid cuando ella lo había cachado leyendo un libro de Gothi.

_ "No puedo creer que no lo sepas" _le había dicho después de que Hipo confundiera los dioses con cualquier otra cosa.

"_Odín es el padre de todo el principal. Dios de la muerte, de la sabiduría, de la guerra. Frigg es su esposa. Quien sabe el destino de todos los hombres pero no se los dice. Diosa de la fertilidad, amor, el cielo… y es algo como… el ama de casa suprema" _el cielo se oscureció mostrando el disgusto de la diosa al ser llamada de esa forma. Astrid se había disculpado en voz baja "_Thor el dios del trueno. Freya, a ella le encantan las canciones de amor, va sentada en un carro tirado por dos gatos y se le reza para tener buena suerte en el amor, como hace tu madre todos los días" _ambos se rieron "_Las Valkirias se encargan de cuidar a los hombres en el Valhala a cargo de Freya" _Hipo le preguntó si ella podía ser su Valkiria. Ella lo golpeó, sonrojada "_Idun es la diosa que no habría de morir, encargada de abastecer a los dioses manzanas que le ayudan a los dioses a permanecer jóvenes y sanos. Eir sabe de las hierbas medicinales como nadie, hasta puede revivir, Hel es la hija de Loki que se encarga de cuidar a los muertos que Odín le envía … "_

Y así siguieron durante un buen rato hasta que Astrid ya llegaba al final: El hijo de Loki. Fenrir, el lobo.

"_Fenrir es otro hijo de Loki. A Fenrir lo criaron los Aesir, y solo Tyr se animaba a darle carne para comer. Pero como Fenrir crecía mucho, los Aesir decidieron atarlo. Para esto, forjaron dos poderosos grillos llamados Laethingr y Dormí, pero Fenrir los rompió a ambos. Finalmente, los Aesir le pidieron a los enanos que forjasen un grillo más fuerte, al cual llamaron Gleipnir. _

_Pero Fenrir no quería dejarse atar por Gleipnir, ya que sabía que este era más fuerte. Los Dioses le prometieron que solo deseaban medir su fuerza y que si no podía liberarse, estos lo liberarían. Fenrir, que era astuto, exigió una prueba de parte de los Aesir de que estos cumplirían su palabra y fue asi que Tyr accedió a poner su mano entre las fauces del lobo en señal de la buena fe de los Aesir. Tal como ya se dijo y era de esperarse... Tyr quedo manco, pero Fenrir no pudo soltarse. Sin embargo, como intento varias veces morder a los Dioses, estos le pusieron una espada de punta entre los maxilares y por esto se la pasa aullando terriblemente, dejando salir mucha espuma por su boca con la cual se forma el rio Vamm. Allí atado permanecerá hasta el Ragnarok, cuando según las profecías, romperá su grillo y dará muerte a Odín."_

…

Hipo estaba asustado. Astrid también y tenía una rodilla rota, cosa que no le diría a Hipo. Tomó su hacha e intentó no moverse a menos que sea totalmente necesario.

El lobo se les acercó. Buscando que corra sangre

¡Con que estos son mis desafíos!— rugió Fenrir mientras los olfateaba y la espuma caía al suelo. Astrid lo apuntó con su hacha— ¿¡Vienen a enfrentarme solo con eso!?

¡Sí! ¡Solo con esto, bola de pelo parlante!— exclamó Astrid, terca y valiente como siempre.

Hipo tragó duro al escucharla hablar de esa forma. Aunque se asustó por otra cosa ¡¿Por qué demonios Fenrir no estaba encarcelado?! Astrid y el lobo seguían lanzándose insultos. Hipo tomó su cuchillo de fuego y lo encendió, captando la atención del lobo

¿Qué es lo que traes allí?— preguntó mirando las llamas. Hipo comenzó a hacer sus típicas vueltas, el lobo siguió todos sus movimientos para sorpresa de Astrid. Al terminar Fenrir se había quedado hipnotizado. Hipo acercó su mano a él como hacía con cualquier dragón

"_Le va a comer la mano…"—_ pensó Astrid mientras acercaba su mano a su cara. Fenrir se acercó hasta sentir el pelo de su nariz

Mientras en Berk…

Dejó a ambos dragones en la playa, estos se recuperaron mientras se gruñían entre sí. Eret solo los miró antes de que corrían hacia la fragua

(Lo que Chimuelo y Tormentula se decían…)

_¿Dónde han quedado esos dos?— _preguntó Chimuelo. Tormentula lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, sumamente apenada.

—_No estoy segura, amigo— _se limitó a responder_— Ella solo me dijo "Tormentula… Atrapa"—_imitando la voz de su compañera_—y luego se lanzó al rescate de Hipo, y yo al tuyo. Cuando te atrapé todo se volvió borroso _

_Nos preocuparemos por ellos después, con la astucia de Hipo y la fuerza de Astrid no deben tener problemas—comentó Chimuelo—Ahora nosotros tenemos que ayudar, tenemos que encontrar un humano…, que nos entienda._

Tormentula se puso a pensar, rápidamente halló la respuesta diciéndole a Chimuelo quien podría ayudarlos. Chimuelo asintió y corrieron a la fragua, bajo la atenta y confundida mirada de Eret. Cuando llegaron Gustav estaba escondido llorando a lágrima viva detrás de un horno. Ambos dragones se miraron entre sí y se acercaron al pecoso niño. Tormentula miró a su alrededor, Púa-Diente no estaba por ningún lado.

Él furia nocturna le gruñó dulcemente, Gustav lo miró.

H-hola Chimuelo— saludó. Tormentula emitió otro gruñido— ¿Púa-Diente? No sé dónde está…— Chimuelo volvió a gruñir. Gustav sonrió y puso sus manos en forma de puños— ¡Claro que los ayudaré!

…

Nadie nunca supo cómo fue que el pequeño aprendió a hablar la lengua de los dragones. Los dragones entrenados lo entendían sin que el dejara de hablar su lengua de siempre. Pero con los dragones salvajes quienes solo habían visto a los humanos en tiempos de guerra, tenía que hablarles con gruñidos. La primera vez que lo vieron conversar con dragones fue hace dos años cuando Hipo y Astrid estaban dispuestos a viajar hacia el antiguo nido de ese dragón que le costó la pierna a Hipo para tener un poco de "intimidad". La cual se les hacía muy complicado obtener porque—aunque dormían juntos—no podían hacer ruido ya que Estoico dormía en la habitación de al lado y tenía el sueño más liviano que el de un niño asustado. Lo aprendieron a las malas: después de la fiesta donde Hipo se había dejado llevar por un concurso de bebidas, cosa que se volvió habitual, y Astrid tuvo que llevárselo después de ver que solo quedaban unas horas para que amanezca. Cuando llegaron a su habitación Hipo le dijo a Astrid que odiaba la ropa que llevaba puesta. Astrid le dirigió un golpe pero Hipo se las arregló para tomar su brazo y tirarla a la cama para comenzar a besarla—Sepan que Hipo comenzó a quitarle el vestido que ella se vio obligada a usar, denle gracias a la travesura de los gemelos—. Astrid en un descuido accidentalmente pateó un florero y el ruido obligó al jefe a despertarse y correr hasta el cuarto de su hijo. El día siguiente el jefe de la aldea se vio obligado, por intuición de padre, a explicarle a su hijo las intimidades y sentimientos extraños que le habían llegado… cinco años atrás.

Volviendo al tema original. Gustav los había cachado hablando de eso y el niño se quejó por ser el único que no vio ese gran lugar, aunque ya ninguno de los dos lo había vuelto y no sabían si era "habitable", pero le llegaron buenas críticas de parte del comerciante Johan quien, al ser liberado del peligro de la muerte roja, decidió empezar a utilizar esa ruta. Gustav sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron, ambos subieron a sus dragones esperando que Gustav fuera con Hipo. Pero para sorpresa de ambos fue con Astrid, el pequeño ya se había puesto como ejemplo (masculino, secundario) a Patán y como héroe, heroína mejor dicho, a Astrid. Empezó a sentir una gran admiración por ella cuando esta le dio una paliza a un dragón salvaje y cuando se armó una pelea contra una jefa—quien era temible— de otra isla dispuesta a casarse con Hipo. Tanto Estoico como Astrid se negaron, entonces llegaron al acuerdo de luchar cara a cara ambas mujeres (Astrid y la jefa de la otra aldea: Vöhj). Hipo estaba aterrorizado, por un lado tenia a Astrid: La mujer que amaba y de la que se había enamorado hace demasiados años como para repasarlos y por el otro lado Vöhj, ella tenía mejor figura que la de Astrid pero tenía demasiada musculatura como para notarlo. Pero aun así, confió en la victoria de Astrid. Gustav iba a apostar a favor de Vöhj, pero al ver la luz y sonrisa en la cara de la rubia apostó una oveja a que Astrid iba a ganar. Y así fue: cinco minutos después la temible jefa Vöhj estaba boca arriba en el suelo con una expresión perpleja. Astrid se limpió las manos como si estuviera aplaudiendo y salió de la arena. Dos hombre corrieron a la ayuda de su jefa, según Astrid ella era demasiado pesada hasta el punto que ella misma le costaba moverse, solo era cuestión de encontrar puntos débiles y moverse rápido. Desde ese momento Gustav la colocó en primer lugar de su lista.

Al llegar al lugar se sorprendieron: el viejo cráter donde se inició la pelea seguía allí, pero ahora lleno de árboles. Al caminar por un rato Gustav desapareció de la vista de ambos, Astrid intentó buscar, Hipo le dijo que era la ocasión perfecta para tener intimidad. Casi iba a suceder, pero el rugido de un dragón se escuchó desde el fondo del bosque. Ambos corrieron hacia el lugar… para encontrarse con Gustav gruñéndole a un dragón bastante grande.

"_¿Qué pasó?" _había preguntado Astrid, Gustav se giró a verla

"_Dice que estaba volando entre la niebla y chocó contra una roca, calló y la roca le cayó encima."_ Dijo acariciando la cabeza del dragón

"_Bien. Astrid y yo levantaremos la roca con nuestros dragones y… ¿Cómo fue que le entendiste?."_

El ambiente pareció congelarse. Gustav empezó a tartamudear

"_No sé… solo…, el comenzó a gruñir y yo también, y antes de que me diera cuenta ya le había entendido y…" _

Los vikingos adolecentes se miraron entre sí. Astrid habló

"_Comencemos a ayudar a…"_ Astrid miró al dragón. Este soltó un gruñido débil

"_Dice que se llama Thor" _comentó mirándolos. Astrid apretó los labios y comenzaron a quitar la roca sobre ese pobre ser.

…

"_¿Comunicarse con los dragones? ¡Genial!" _gritó Hipo después de morder su pescado. Astrid le limpió los labios _"¿Podrías enseñarme?"_

Gustav negó sonrojado "_Ni yo sé cómo lo hice…"_

"_Es un dote extraordinario" _dijo Astrid "_Deberías sacarle el mejor provecho"_

Gustav se puso a pensar, ¿qué podría hacer el para usar ese "don" para ayudar.

…

Chimuelo empujó al pequeño Gustav hasta un armario en la fragua. El armario estaba lleno de diferentes inventos, unos terminados y otros a medias. Chimuelo gruñó.

¿Es esta?—preguntó sosteniendo una media ala en los brazos, cuando la vio bien se dio cuenta de que tenía un perfecto agujero— ¡Pasemos a otra!

…

Nunca pensé que tú fueras quien me retara—comentó con una sonrisa—Volvemos a los viejos tiempos…

No respondió, pero no podía negar que se sentía mal por ver el destino que su amigo había seguido. Aun con el ruido de la batalla, él sentía que solo estaban Draco y él

…

«Él había sido criado junto a Draco en esa isla. En esos tiempos Draco era un trozo de pan (léase, _torpe_) y no muy diferente a lo que era ahora. Él había sido testigo (espía) de la falsa historia que Draco les había contado a sus amigos.

En realidad los padres de Draco no se habían conocido ni enamorado en una reunión, tampoco mataron a su madre y él no tenía veinte años, sino veinticinco. Sino que la madre de Draco era una prostituta y Drago Manodura la obligó a darle un heredero. Ella quedó embarazada de Draco…, cinco años después quedó embarazada de nuevo… de una niña. Drago, furioso, colocó a esa niña en una balsa y la dejó a la deriva, con los gritos de esa mujer por detrás.

Esa era la historia que le habían contado

Ahora la muerte de la madre de Draco, en la cual él había sido testigo (otra vez)

Él visto como la madre de Draco salía en el medio de la noche hacia la bahía, la siguió impulsado por la curiosidad típica de un niño de cinco años. Allí la vio subiéndose a un modesto barco portando una mochila. Cuando intentó acercarse más piso una ramita, la cual se rompió llamando la atención de la mujer.

"_¿Quién está allí?"_ había preguntado la mujer _"¡Sal!"_

"_Lo siento" _se disculpó el niño "_Solo… tenia curiosidad… ¿A dónde va?_

La mujer al ver que solo era un niño se quitó la capucha y se acercó al barco

"_Supongo que sabes la historia…, de mi pequeña"_

El niño asintió

"_Voy a Berk. A buscarla…, a buscar a mi pequeña hija"_

Él no tuvo problemas en dejarla irse, solo le sonrió y deseó buena suerte. Tiempo después Drago, indignado, partió hacia Berk para hacerles una propuesta sobre el problema de los dragones. Draco y él partieron con Drago. Draco para ver como asesinaban a todos y él… para advertirle a esa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules verdosos sobre el peligro.

La encontró mientras Drago estaba en aquella reunión, un Draco de solo cinco años se había quedado para ver. La mujer tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y un bultito entre los brazos

"_¿Qué… qué hacen aquí?" _preguntó la mujer "_Han pasado dos años…" _Y era verdad, el niño que había visto en la bahía ahora tenía unos siete años

"_Vengo a advertirle…, Drago está aquí" _

A la mujer se le fue todo el color del rostro, de un cuarto salió una mujer medio encorvada que aparentaba unos _noventa y tantos, _la curandera del pueblo. Ella dibujó algo en el suelo, la mujer llorando le dio a su bebé.

"_N… no"_ articuló la mujer, parecía que no hablaba hace años "_No...m…bre"_

"_Dime cariño" _la mujer lo miró _"¿Cuál crees que sería un buen nombre?" _

Se acercó a ver a la bebé, ella le devolvió esa mirada azulada era igual a su madre. No parecía hija de Drago a diferencia de Draco. Acarició su rostro con un dedo, esa niña era bellísima. Pensó en un nombre que tuviera que ver con la hermosura, se le vino a la mente el nombre de la diosa que se le ponía a todo lo hermoso. Pero rápidamente lo descartó riendo, ese nombre era difícil de pronunciar, "_Pobre niña…"_

Un nombre se le vino a la mente, era fácil de pronunciar y no podrías olvidarlo por más que quisieras. Ese nombre significaba "_Belleza Divina"._

Sonrió para sí mismo y miró a ambas mujeres, tenía el nombre perfecto para esa niña. »

…

Le había cortado la mano a Hipo.

Solo miento. Cuando le iba a morder Astrid apareció empujando a Hipo a un lado y colocando su hacha entre los dientes del lobo, provocando que unas gotas de sangre se deslizaran entre sus colmillos. Hipo se apresuró en agarrar a Astrid del brazo y correr hacia ningún lugar. A lo lejos una escalera improvisada hecha de trapos desgastados. Hipo subió primero seguido de Astrid, ella se volteó hacia Fenrir. Allí se dio cuenta de su error.

Había dejado su fiel hacha entre los dientes del lobo.

Esa hacha se lo había dado su madre, el último y único recuerdo de ella. Miró hacia arriba, Hipo la estaba esperando arriba con la mano extendida: como si aún fueran algo.

En su otro brazo sostenía la manzana y la flor del alma de su madre. Astrid se concentró en un punto de la pared y sonrió, sacó su daga de su cinturón y cortó las sogas. Cayendo con Fenrir.

**¡He vuelto! Se me rompió el teclado de mi compu y ahora uso la de mi hermana. Sobre la historia de Draco y el otro niño, no se preocupen: sigue en el próximo capítulo. La cosa se pone interesante tanto para Astrid como para los demás. La historia tendrá diez capítulos y el final… No será muy feliz. Si quieren saber tendrán que leer, dejen reviews y nos vemos como en unas… dos semanas. ¡Bye bye!**

**¡Un pequeño posible adelanto del capítulo final!**

**[…]**_Sus destinos eran perder y rencontrar para luego volver a perder, en otras palabras: su destino era ir solos por la vida _**[…]**


End file.
